Reyn's misunderstanding
by skorpina18
Summary: Shulk spends a-lot of time with Melia and Reyn is jealous. A talk with Sharla is what he needs to work up his courage to confront the blond. What does Shulk have to say? Mainly Reyn/Shulk and mentions of Melia/Dunban


**This is by far the smallest I have written,but I want to think it's good non than less.  
_**

 **The story is a small gift to PerfectFlyer,an amazing writter and good friend of mine. I hope you like this dear!  
_**

 **And the story is mostly spoiler free,but you better have 6 of the 7 members to the group to read it!**

 **Other than that,enjoy! :)**

 _'Her...why is it always her?_ 'I wondered to myself,as I watched them from afar,going to a different direction than them.  
When we set out on this journey it was just the two of us. Then Sharla joined,then Dunban,then she did along with Riki. The Nopon and Dunban,I didn't mind at all and I was more than glad to have met Sharla. The only problem was her. First she slaps him,when he risked his life to save her,then Shulk actually told her about his visions. So far so good,right? Wrong! Ever since she's been along,I barely even talk to Shulk!  
We haven't been alone is a long time,but that was okay,the company was welcomed,but with her here,I felt uneasy,more than I had ever felt when Fiora was still around! The three of us were the best of friends and knew each other all our lives,but now she comes in and it seems like Shulk has almost forgotten the reason we even set out on this adventure! All because of her...Melia Antiqua.  
At the start,I was okay with her,she was a little high and mighty,like Sharla had put it,but,like I had said,anyone who can scrap some metal is okay in my book,but when it comes to Shulk,I'm not so kind. I've been in love with him for years,can you blame me? I could always see that Fiora had feelings for him as well and that Shulk wasn't exactly pushing her away,but Fiora was Fiora,we had been through a-lot together when we were young and she was the only one I didn't mind getting Shulk,if it couldn't be me. Still,with Melia,it seemed like they had this sort of connection,but I couldn't understand it one bit. They weren't like Sharla and I,who were friends. How did they get so close in such a short amount of time?!

"Reyn,you okay?"Sharla's voice brought me out of my thoughts. It was then I remembered where we were and what we were doing.  
"Yeah."I said,but even I didn't believe myself. We had stopped for the day and decided to set camp. Melia and Shulk both said they were going together to get the water. Dunban was almost dragged by Riki to go get some fish and the two of us were to get the firewood.  
"That doesn't sound confident,come on,where is the Reyn I know?"She asked me,poking my side,as she smirked at me.  
"I must 'ave lost 'im somewhere."I told her,trying my hardest to smile  
"Are you thinking about Shulk again?"She asked me,yeah she knew 'bout my feelings,I didn't really need to say much of anythin'. One day she just came up to me and said _"You like Shulk."_ It wasn't a question,but a statement.  
"Yeah."I answered her,looking at the ground.  
"You should really tell him how you feel Reyn,I mean,you can't know if he likes you back or not if you don't tell him and I can see he cares a-lot about you."She said. That was a good point,but still...  
"I just don't wanna ruin our friendship."I told her  
"What happened to you?"She asked me"The Reyn I know never thinks before he acts,he lets Shulk do all the thinking for him!"  
That was true,Shulk was always the brain and I was the brawn. I'd like to think us to be the best team. This also brought another doubt in me.  
"Why would Shulk like someone like me? I'm a big mouthed,hard headed idiot."I said,sadness getting the better of me  
"Reyn!"At the light yell,I jerked out of my thoughts a bit and focused my attention on the medic "Stop being such a self-conscious cry-baby! It doesn't fit you! You're so much better than this! You're a rash idiot who leaps before he thinks!" I don't know if I should feel insulted or not,so I stayed silent  
"Now,when we get back,I want you to pull Shulk aside and talk to him about your feelings,or I'll do it for you!"She kept yelling"Do you understand me?"  
I was rather shocked at her outburst,usually I was the one telling others to be more forward and speak their minds. Heck,I always say to Shulk that he should share his visions with us,cause we were a team,and yeah,that included Melia too. She's a good friend and a helpful asset,I just don't like how close to Shulk she is. Jealous idiot,I know.  
"Do you understand me,Reyn?"Sharla asked again,this time calmer and I realized I had been spacing out "O...okay,I'll tell him,thanks Sharls,I needed that!"I said,a big smile appearing on my face. This had truly been exactly what I needed to hear!  
"No problem,now let's head back"She said with a smile of her own and we headed back to where we'd set camp,having more than enough firewood.  
Once back,we set the fire and soon after,Shulk and Melia came back,followed only seconds later by Dunban and Riki who were wet to the bone,probably for fishing.  
I then noticed that Melia had a light blush on her face and Shulk was smirking as her and I couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between them while they were out to get the water.  
Sharla and Riki got to cooking and the rest of us sat and waited.  
I felt a pair of eyes on me,as I watched the other three talk and turned to see Sharla,who was telling me I better make a move. I let out a deep sigh and slowly got up.  
"Shulk,can I talk to you alone for a moment?"I asked. The blond quickly eyes Melia,as if actually _asking_ for permeation.  
"Sure"He said with a smile,when Melia and Dunban told him to go ahead.

I begun walking away and from the sound of his footsteps,I knew Shulk was following me. I went away enough,so I was sure that no one could hear or see us,then stopped.  
"What did you want to talk to me about Reyn?"I heard him ask  
"You see...I was talking with Sharla and...she was saying how I should tell you now..."I started rambling,I wasn't good at this kind of things.  
"What is it,is something wrong?"He asked me,his sky blue eyes looking at me with concern  
"Look Shulk...I'm..not good with words and I don't know how I should say this."I admitted to him  
"Just tell me,you know I'd never get mad at you."He said and I inwardly chuckled  
"What I wanted to tell you is that I...I...ah,screw it."I said and stopped trying to use words,instead,fisting my hands in his vest to pull him close,locking his lips with mine.  
As soon as I realized what I had done,I went to pull away,but to my great surprise,Shulk warped his arms around my neck,pulling me closer to him,as he kissed me back.  
A while later,we pulled apart,because of the great need of air and I saw that Shulk's face was flushed,hopefully more than mine was.  
I tried to process what had just happened,but could not get my brain to work for a while and that made Shulk chuckle.  
"But...don't you like...Melia?"I finally managed to put my thoughts together. Surprise crossed his amazing eyes,before he begun laughing and I could only look at him,wondering what the joke was.  
"No,of course not,you idiot."He said after he calmed his laughing down"How could I ever like her when I've been in love with you for years?"He asked me and I froze in shock  
"Y-you what?"I asked"But,what about Fiora?"  
"I loved Fiora like a sister,nothing more,nothing less."He explained to me and I smiled,but then frowned as a question came to my mind  
"But then,what's up with you and Melia?"I asked  
"Melia likes Dunban,Reyn,she trusts me the most and asked me for advice,since she has been taught to hold back her feelings all her life,I've been trying to get her to tell him for a while now." And with those words,it suddenly made sense. Melia would blush,not because she liked Shulk,but because Shulk _knew who she liked_. The looks they would exchange were also because of that.  
"No way"I whispered to myself,but snapped out of it when I heard Shulk laugh,Bionis I love his laugh!  
"So you...love me?"I asked hesitatingly  
"Yup."He answered with a smile that can brighten my darkest day  
"I...I love you too Shulk."I managed to say  
"I kinda figured that out a while ago,when you kissed me."He teased and I could feel a blush making its way to my face.  
"Idiot."I heard him say again and suddenly found his lips on mine once again. I kissed back passionately,but pulled back after a little while,knowing we had been too long already.  
"We should head back."Shulk said,before I had the chance to.  
"You're right."I agreed and we begun walking back  
"I love you."I told him again  
"I love you as well."He said back and my hand slowly found his and held on it tightly.

It would be okay,from now on,everything would be okay. With Shulk next to me,I could stand up to anyone,even the Bionis itself.  
As I smiled softly down on Shulk,at the back of my head,I was planning ways to help my blond with Melia and Dunban,it would be so much fun,getting her to blush in any and every way possible. It was going to get chaotic around here.


End file.
